


The love of a sister

by Pearlislove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: “No.” She says, and it's just one word but she make it sound like a final decision that's not open for discussion and everyone else better get used to it because it ain't  changing. Tina is  wrapping  her arms around her little sister's thin body and this time instead of protesting she simply sink into her sister's embrace and let it give her comfort. “I love you.”





	

_ No-Maj kisser _

 

_ Man-whore (He wasn't even a wizard!!!) _

 

_ Blood traitor _

 

_ Filth _

 

_ Such an idiot won’t she think of her sister? _

 

_ There’s something mentally wrong with her, isn’t it? _

 

_ If she so badly wish to be with no-maj, why doesn’t she just give up her wand and join them? _

 

_ Doesn't she realise she's blowing it for her sister? Just because she doesn’t have a career and fall for some random dude she doesn’t have to drag her sister with her down in the dust _

 

_ She is such a selfish airhead _

  
  


“No thanks. no coffee for me, honey.”  _  As if I’d want coffee from someone like you, you  blonde airhead. You look so pretty and yet your the most rotten thing here. Kissing No-Majes, like you thought you could get away with that! _

 

“I’ll get Norah to fetch us something, on't worry”  _ We don’t want you touching our coffee you filthy little no-maj man whore _

 

She didn’t know how it happened, but somehow all of MACUSA had found out about her kissing a No-Maj, and not even her abilities as a Legilimens, which many were more than aware of, seemed to be enough to stop people from bad mouthing her in their heads and behind her back.

 

The normal half-perverted thoughts of male employees and jealous wishes of female ones was replaced with hatred and disgust, and she only got to hand out three cups of coffee and a sandwich during the entire eight-hour work day because no one wanted the little  _ no-maj whore  _ (a term that repeatedly appeared in people's minds with disturbing frequency) to touch their food and drinks. If it held up, she would probably soon find herself fired due to the simple fact that no one wanted her to do her job, and as such she was also unable to do it, or anything else for that matter. MACUSA didn’t pay people for doing nothing. 

 

It is late, much later than it ought to have been, when she finally makes it home. Her feet are aching from walking all the way home in her highheeled shoes when she couldn’t focus enough to apparate safely and she is shaking from held back sobs. She knows that by now Tina will in all likelihood be home already, but as she stumbles through the doorway she pray she won't be.

 

“Queenie? Is that you?” As soon as she step into the hallway, she can hear Tina calling for her. Even if it sounds slightly worried it still so soft and sweet. Queenie wondered if it would be that sweet and concerned if she knew what people really thought of her,if she knew that Queenie might very well get fired and that she might very well be ruining her sister's career as well.

 

Just like that, everything explodes inside Queenie and she can’t hold it back anymore. Big, heaving sobs that barely give her the chance to breath at all is shaking her body and her legs are threatening to give in under her..

 

Just like that, Tina comes running from the kitchen. She is dressed in Queenie's blue Baking apron with the pink frills that she gave her the Christmas before and is swinging a wooden spoon in her right hand, indicating that she’s doing some kind of no-maj recipe. The thought of anything No-Maj just make Queenie cry even more if such a thing is even possible and she can feel her legs giving in underneath her at the exact moment that her sister comes to wrap her arms around her, holding almost her entire weight, which isn't that much after all, and hugging her tight.

 

Just like when they were little and Queenie had nightmares of their dead parents.

 

“What’s wrong princess? Did something happen on your way home? Why were you so late…” Tina is in her ‘Mommy mood’ now,  petting her on the head, rubbing soothing circles in her back and referring to her as ‘princess’ which she hadn’t done since Queenie was four years old and stubbornly explained that she hated her name because she was too young to be a Queen.

 

“I...couldn’t apparate...wasn't focused….not safe” She murmured against her sister's chest, barely coherent as she is still full out sobbing. She can feel the concern radiating from her sister like a foul smell and she frown. “Please don’t..worry about...me. I don’t deserve it.” It’s hard to talk but she need to get the message across to her sister, to the wonderful woman who was currently holding her in her arms, fruitlessly trying to calm her down.

 

“Of course I’ll worry about you! You know I do and you know you deserve it. What's gotten into you, Queenie? What happened?” Tina is holding out Queenie in front of her, creating a little distance between and doing it so that they could look each other in the eyes even though Queenie is slightly taller. “What got you so upset you had to walk home.”

 

The concern is only growing stronger, a stronger smell invading Queenie’s senses from Tina’s and she really don't  want to tell her what happened but she can’t hold it back. “I’m a No-Maj whore, and I’m going to get fired because no one wants their coffee and sandwiches served by a selfish airhead  who’s a filthy blood traitor.”

 

The sobs had started to subside, but now they come back with full force as Queenie buried her head in her hands to not have to look at her sister's face. Still, she can hear her gasping, can feel her objection like an even fouler smell and that radiate off her even stronger than the worry from before.

 

“That’s not true! You are amazing, and even if MACUSA will fire you it doesn't matter, because everything is still going to be okay and we’re gonna solve it one way or another. It most certainly won't be your fault.” She is pulling Queenie closer again but Queenie tried to pull away. She didn’t deserve that kind of pity when she was not only ruining her own but Tina’s career as well. 

 

“No! Everyone hates me and the rumours of me kissing a No-Maj is killing both our careers. I’d be so much better if I’d just kill myself and then you could move on and wouldn't have to deal with me destroying your life.” She hadn’t meant to say that to Tina, she really didn’t, but it was a persistent thought that had grown in her over the last few weeks. She guessed constantly having her head filled with the worst insults and slurs, all of which were directed at her, did have an impact on her mind.

 

Slowly, she higher he gaze from the ground and look at Tina. She look angry and cross in a way that Queenie’s never seen before and she's not sure what it's supposed to mean. 

 

“No.” She says, and it's just one word but she make it sound like a final decision that's not open for discussion and everyone else better get used to it because it ain't  changing. Tina is  wrapping  her arms around her little sister's thin body and this time instead of protesting she simply sink into her sister's embrace and let it give her comfort. “I love you.”

 

Queenie doesn't have an answer to that, so she simply stays in the embrace. She stays in the protected little bubble where everything feel safe and well and she can feel like she is healing after all that happened.

 

Sometimes,  all we need is a little childish safety.


End file.
